Full metal gunshot
by last hope of light
Summary: this Full Metal Gunshout chap one this is mine and Howlingwolves [link] RP and i done it as a fanfiction hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Crystal wearing her long blue coat and black suit walked with Ed he wear the same but is long coat was red and Al was a human again and had the the same clothes on as Ed. They walked along a path in the wood the fall was covered with snow but it was not that cold as it started to snow,she smiled and look ed at the brothers they smiled at her as they walked to get to the next town. Crystal rolled a ball of snow in her hands and smiled as she toss it at Ed he looked at her and she run off laughing

"I'm going to get you for that Crystal!!" he shouted at her and ran after her with Al behiden him.

As they run deeper into the woodes Ed trip up and as he fell he grabbed Crystal's leg and she fell with him ed landed on top of her they laughed and he got up putting his hand out to help her up.

"Thank you" she said and brushed off the snow from her clothes so did Ed.

Ed rolled up a snowball in his hands and tossed it at Crystal like the one like she had done to him, he run off deep into the woods and Crystal smiled and went after him with Al.

"Come on Al" she turn around to look at him but had allen on the ground.

Crystal's eyes widen she run o him and went to her knees and looked at Al to see that a ballet shape rock had gone in his side she felt hot tears come down her face.

"Al please be ok...EDWARD HELP!!...EDWARD!!!!" she scream and put her hands on Al's back.

thank hope you like it R/R for me


	2. Chapter 2

Edward came running at a very fast speed he stop and looked at Crystal he got her off the fall.

"Run to town just a mile from here...GO" she run as fast as she could her long blue coat flapping in the wind.

She run across the snow Crystal trip over a rock and fell on to the fall to the ground she heared a noise and looked up to see nothing but something was following her. she run faster then before and reach the town she fell on the ground she tryed to catch her breath.

she got up and looked around man with jet black hair and was wearing a blood red cloak he turn to look at the girl she could see that his was automail and he had sunglasses on. Crystal had seen a picturn of him in a book his name was Auron Valrek she run up to him.

"Auron can you help me please??" she looked at him.

"I have no time to help you" he was about to walk off.

"God please...my friend been hurt I need your hlep he could died." she flet tears come down her face she looked at him again.

He stop and turn and looked at the girl and whistled Crystal looked up to see a black horse came walking up them he got on it back and pulled her on with him. The horse went fast to get to Ed and Al Crystal grip on to Auron as she did this she told him where to go when they came to the he got off and hleped her down she run over to Al's side and took his hand.

"So what happen?" Auron asked looking at the young man laid on the fall.

"We were running and he fall on his front I think it was a rock in him" Crystal undone his coat and lifted up his jacket to show him the wound and Ed just watch as Auron pulled out a pocket knife and pulled the rock out of his side and poured a liquid on the wound then bandage Al up.

"There now let him rest" Auron got up and got back on the horse.

"Thank you Auron is there anything we can do to say thank you" she asked and smiled.

"No" he was about to ride off she shouted "If they is anything you need just tell and we help you" she smiled and he rode off.

Ed looked at her and got Al onto his back and they started to walk to a good camp site, Ed rested Al down on the fall down where Crystal had put blankets on the fall for him. she croved him over with the blankets and smiled at him.

"Ed lets make a fire" she got up and got some wood and they started to make the fire.

It was later on Al was still out cold Crystal and were sat around the fire she had a book in her hands and she looked up, turned her head to look at Ed she could tell when he was in a funny mood.

"Edward you ok?" she asked and smiled.

"I'm just pissed that guy at all i have no feelings people like that piss me off" he looked at her.

"oh well..." she smiled again "hey we need food what you want to eat" she asked and started to look in her bag.

"All we have is bread i go and get so fish they was a river close by" he got up and walked off.

Crystal got up and smiled and sat by Al where he was a sleep and looked at her book...

thank hopr you liked it R/r for me


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal was waited for Ed to come back she smiled as she sa him coming back with some fish for them to eat, she got up and helped him cook them but they did say much to each other. Crystal was eating her pice as she took a bit and ate it she turned to Ed.

"We will have to save some for Al when he wakes up" she said smiling looking at Al who was sound a sleep.

Cystal yawn and ate the rest of her meal Ed stood up and put more wood on the fire in looked at her she could tell that he was tired she smiled warmly at him.

"Why don't you get some sleep I take watch for the night" she said

"No i do it you need your sleep" he said to her as she smiled.

"Sorry Ed you sleep i want to be here when Al wakes up" she said this looking at Al and Ed just nodded at her and layed down on the ground.

It was a few hours later Crystal was sat by Al and was reading her book, she stood up to put more wood on fire and did so. She sat back down looking at Al and smiled at him as she moved so of his hair away from his face he slow opened his eyes he looked at Crystal she smiled at him.

"Hey...how you feeling?" she smiled at him.

"Ok" he said and smiled weakly at her.

"Thats good" she turned her head to the fire as her face lit up she smiled at him.

"I was so worried about you" she said sadly and started to cry.

"Crystal don't cry...I'm ok" Al said and looked at her.

"I miss mum I want ever thing back to normal" she said looked him and smiled "Look at me a state alchemist and I'm crying" she laughed as he wiped her tears away with his hand.

"Yes... I wish mom was still around, then none of this would've happened... It's either dad's fault or mine and Ed's..." Al said to her sadly.

"My fault to that we are like this... but we do have each other and ed" she said and smiled at him.

He smiled weakly, and looked down. "I still miss mom..."

He looked at her, his eyes gleaming in the firelight she smiled and looked up at him.

"Do you love Ed?" He asked, looking back at the fire.

"Well I thought when i was younger but as i gottten older now i know i don't" she said and looked at him his face lit up by it.

"Oh." He said, a little bit embarassed that he had asked the question in the first place.

"Why did you ask me?" she looked at him again as she asked and his face turned red and he looked away, blushing.

"Why are you blushing" her smile widen making fun of him and he blushed even more.

"Al tell me" she moved closer "Whos the girl you like then"

He turned toward her, his face totally red. "Um..."

"I... Uh..." He couldn't think of what to say.

She turned away and looked at the fire "Why can't you tell?"

He leaned toward her, and kissed her, Crystal eyes widen she then closed them and enjoyed her frist kissed then broke away from him "I love you...Alphones" she smiled and looked into his eye.

"I love you too, Crystal." He whispered to her.

hope you guys liked it heehee R/R for me


End file.
